Happy Feet 3: Dream of Consequences -- Chapter 2: Welcome to The 21St Century
Mumble looked around to see if anyone was awake, he got up and slowly walked ou-- “What are you doing?” Bill whispered “I'm going somewhere.” “Where?” “Somewhere very far from here.” “Oh, well I suppose your love won't like that, neither would Erik.” “Well, It's my destiny.” “Says who?” “The Great 'Guin." “Who?” And so Mumble told Bill of what he dreamt. “Wow. Um, well, can I come?” “Wouldn't you friend be happy about that?” “Wouldn't your friends?” “Touché. Ok you can come.” Mumble said “Thanks. Where is this place?” “I have no idea, but we have to go now.” “Why, it's still night time.” “Well--” “Where are you two going then, huh?” It was Gloria “No where.” “Then why are you two awake?” “We were going fishing.” “So you were going somewhere.” “Shhh. Others are sleeping.” “Ok, let's go fishing.” but as they were going, they went in a different direction, unfortunately, Gloria noticed “Wait a second, this isn't our normal route.” “Ok, now that we are outside, I need to tell you something, I have to leave” “But, why?” Mumble sighed at this and told the dream, again. “So the Great 'Guin was in your dream asking you to help the humans by going to a place called London, am I right?” “Yep, you summed it up.” “Ok, I see where you're going with this.” “You do?” “You want to have another adventure without me.” “No, you can come if you wan--” He had just realised what he had said “Oh, ok, I'll come with you.” “But it's dangerous out here” “Are you saying that because I'm a girl?” “No, it's just that, I don't want you to get hurt” “I don't want you to get hurt” “Touché. Fine, you can come.” “Yey, I get to go on one of Mumble's adventures, this is a first for me so it will be so exciting” “Yeah, but first we have to get off of the land first, fortunately, I know where the forbidden shore is.” “Then what's stopping us?” “Well, how would Erik feel?” “Come on. It's an adventure of a life time. Let's go” that was very unexpected for Mumble. “Wait, you just left Erik over there in a second, almost abandoning him” “Don't worry, with us two together, we'll both come back with no worries.” “Please, don't jinx it.” “I'll try not to.” And off they went. It was morning now, and in Emperor Land (From no on I'm going to call it E-L, okay?) Erik was just waking up with Bo and Will, and guess what he noticed first: Mumble was missing. “Pa? Pa? Where are you? Wait, where's Ma? Ma? Pa? Where are you?” Erik forgot that Bo and Will were right next to them. “Erik, what's wrong?” “Yeah, What's wron-- wait a second, where's Bill? Where's Mumble? Where's Gloria?” “I don't know.” for hours they searched, by the time they stopped, the entire population was awake. “Hey, Erik, Is something wrong?” Atticus asked “Yeah, Pa and Ma are missing.” “What, Where?” *Clang* “What was that?” “Up there, It's the aliens” “Atticus, you know for a fact that they are called humans.” “Yeah, but I can call them whatever I like to call them.” As all the penguins in E-L saw the humans from above, they wondered what they were doing. They were placing small, but hard, poles with strange boxes on top. “What do you think it is?--” And then one of them came down, you know how E-L has a high part in the middle, just like the old one, well, the humans were placing a rectangular screen on the side of it, this reminded Erik of what is father told him what happened at the exhibit: that there were boxes on each corner of the room, and that the boxes were actually things that allowed them to see what the boxes saw from a computer screen from very far away. And just like that, when everything was done, the screen showed what the boxes could see. Confused, Erik did what others did not, he tried to talk to one of the humans. “Um, excuse me, but what are you doing?” “Oh hello there, you must be Mumble's son. Are you trying to tell me something?” Erik knew it was a female. So he nodded “Well, try to speak into this” she pointed at what looked like a long stick with a black snowball on the end, and so he asked the same question, but this time what he said came out the same way, but perhaps she could understand him, he didn't need to ask. “Well, what we are doing, is that we are placing these cameras” oh so that's what they are called Erik thought. “And on this screen, you can see what they see, but not only that, but it'll also allow you to go on the internet.” and so she explained to him what the internet was, and the final thing was “Finally, you will also see what Mumble sees.” Quickly he went for the snowball and said “Two questions, one, What do you call this thing that I'm speaking to?” “We call those, microphones.” “And, two, Mumble's is my dad, so how do you know where is, unless--” “No, don't think like that, we didn't kidnap him. We just saw him and recognized him, then we placed the camera on him and let him go.” “So where is he now?” “Well, why don't you have a look.” and so, Erik went up to the screen and pressed the button that said 'Mumble' What he saw shocked him Meanwhile, Mumble and Gloria was still walking, when they saw a building. “Is this London?” “No, I think it's way further, but shall we stop by that building?” “Okay.” As they were walking they saw a group of humans in the building, Mumble tried to ask but then he remembered what happened last time he tried to communicate with them, so, like he would do as always, he danced. As he was dancing the humans saw him and went outside. “Hello there, what is your name” Mumble knew it was a female, so he about to say his name when he remembered that they couldn't understand him. “Oh, what am I thinking, I can't understand you, fortunately, we've been working on a translator.” The translator looked like a mask, but it was very thin so Mumble really didn't notice the change “Thank you.” “You're welcome. Why are you here?” “We were just passing by. Hey, could you give me some way of seeing my son without me going all the way back?” “Why, yes, we can, We could place some cameras around your home and give your son, who's name is?” “Erik.” “Ah, ok. As I was saying, we could give Erik a computer that can see what the cameras can see and also see what you see. Is that what you wanted?” “Well, it sounds complicated, but yes. Wait, where exactly will the camera be placed on me?” “Well, either on top of your head, or on your belly.” “I'll go for belly.” “Okay then. Come with us.” “See you soon Gloria.” “Don't be too long.” Gloria said, who was starting to worry. After what seemed like a day, (but that was kind of an exaggeration, so let's call it an hour), Mumble finally came out. “Wow, this is so advanced.” “Welcome to the twenty-first century.” “So, what do you think?” “It, looks all right.” “See you later then.” Mumble called out to the humans. After a few more hours, they made it to the forbidden shore. “Well, should we stop here?” Gloria said “I don't know. What do you wanna do?” “Well, I guess we coul--” “Oh, my, gosh. Where are you two then? Or should even that be a secret?” It was Erik “Bill, you've crossed the line” Will said “Mumble, Gloria, we were so worried about you, where have you been?” That time it was Bo “Shall we tell them?” Mumble asked “Of course we'll tell them” “Tell us what?” “Well...” Mumble, Gloria and Bill told them of what happened, starting from Mumble's dream, to where they are now. “You're at the forbidden shore?” “Yes.” “Why didn't you tell us?” “You guys were still asleep and we woke up early. We couldn't just wake you up telling you that we were leaving to London.” “London? Hang on, according to this--” “This?” “Oh, you know the screen that let's me see you?” “Yes.” “Well it can also access something called the internet. And I'm just searching for London right now. Oh here we go, it says here it's the capital of England which is in Europe, which is nearly on the other side of the world.” “Well then, how do we get there then?” “Well, you're going to have to go along some pretty strong currents, and you'll have to have regular stops. Your first one will be at the Falkland Islands, the next main one would be very far in New York, and then a stop on the Isle of Wight before going to London.” “That sounds like a long trip.” “It is, It may take up to a year.” “Well, we should start going then, shall we?” “Agreed.” And off they went into the sea. Previous chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Chapters